halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
邪靈
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance Wicked is a Dark Elf with blonde or white hair which he wears in a ponytail. He also wears a set of armor. Personality Wicked overall has a very serious and calm personality. He thinks things through before taking action and is quite intelligent. He shows his enemies no mercy in battle, but he is not cruel or harsh with them (like Prince). He is also in love with Feng Xiao Lan (Prince) and therefore tries to protect her above all else (usually from other men, especially Gui). Synopsis Odd Squad arc Wicked along with Dark Phantom (minus Feng Wu Qing) were first seen right after Odd Squad had defeated a bunch of dragons in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. They had come up to them in order to ask them how they had attracted all the dragons when Prince tried to act like a gangster to scare them off but ended up offending Ming Huang by calling him a girl. Gui then pinned Ming Huang after he kicked Prince. Wicked then told Gui to let go of him. When he didn't, Wicked attacked Gui sending him flying backwards. Then both teams got into an all out fight. Wicked and Prince were having a sword fight for the majority of the time and found each other to be worthy opponents. Near the end of the battle, Prince slipped past Wicked and killed Ming Huang, but not before he unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing everyone except Prince and Wicked. Afterward, Wicked explained why they had come up to them in the first place and then turned to leave when Prince grabbed him. He then asked Wicked to tell him the way back to Star City. Wicked then showed him the way back. Shortly afterward, Wicked sent Odd Squad a notice of challenge for a rematch between the two teams during the Adventurers' Tournament that was about to take place. Tournament arc Wicked and his teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with Odd Squad for the final match to improve their chances of winning. (Due to circumstances in the real world, Prince found that Wicked was Zhuo Ling Bin so he was a bit concerned about working together, but they decided to go ahead with it). Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of Ugly Wolf, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Taking what information he knew about Prince and where he had been headed, Wicked was able to reason out approximately where he would be. He was correct and found Prince badly wounded and told him that he would need to take him to get healed. When Prince asked if he was Gui, he told him he was not and that he was Wicked. Prince then half conscious, called him Zhuo-Gege (Feng Xiao Lan's nickname for him). Wicked then realized by what he had been told by Feng Yang Ming who Prince was. He picked him up and walked right past Gui who had come to take Prince from him. He also glared at Gui while passing. After Prince had been healed, Wicked confronted him about his secret. When Prince asked him to keep it a secret, he reluctantly agreed. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Wicked was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: Wicked with Ming Huang, Feng Wu Qing with Black Lily, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Wicked and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help Nan Gong Zui after "betraying" him, Wicked offered to go with him. After helping Nan Gong Zui have his duel with Fan, Prince challenged Wicked to a dual, but Wicked told him he wanted to fight Nan Gong first since Prince had been hogging all the action. Once Nan Gong had defeated Fan, he asked Prince to kill him. Before Prince had a chance to, Wicked ran Nan Gong through with his rapier. He was furious that Nan Gong had gotten close to his beloved Feng Lan and had even asked her to kill him. After Gui killed Nan Gong Zui, Wicked was at a lost because he had intended to die along with Nan Gong so he would not have to face Prince. Gui then gave him a pep-talk saying that Prince would not be satisfied if he did not give it his all. Wicked then had a fair sword fight with Prince eventually defeating him and piercing him through with his sword. He was then immediately killed by an arrow to his forehead complements of Gui. In the novels, Wicked along with Prince and Doll came back to the stadium after being reborn to see the end of the fight. They got there just in time as Ming Huang's Heaven's Nine Fury and Yu Lian's Meteor Shower collided. He was also stunned when Lolidragon managed to survive and kill Feng Wu Qing making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc Wicked along with the rest of Dark Phantom joined Infinite City on Prince's Request. Wicked was also given the position as one of the generals of the army. He also spent a bit of time fighting and arguing with Gui. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc This arc is a series of memories and events from the eyes of Wicked and Zhuo Ling Bin. He first recounted the first time he had met Feng Xiao Lan when he first moved into the house next door when they both were children. He liked her immediately and felt that you could understand her completely by looking into her eyes. His next memory was when Feng Lan was twelve and asked him to marry her. He agreed. This memory was followed by the one where he told Feng Lan he was moving away and she cried. He promised that he would come back for her. In the online game called The World (one of Second Life's predecessors), Wicked, who was playing as a beastman, happened to find Feng Lan, but she did not recognize him. He asked her to marry him which she did. He later received a message that Feng Lan had gone on to play Second Life, so he immediately bought the game and became Wicked. He searched for her, but was unable to find her. Soon after in the real world, Zhuo realized that Feng Lan went to same university that he did, but he also realized that she did not remember him. This put him in a very bad mood that night which was also when he met Odd Squad for the first time. The next memory was when Zhuo decided to go to Feng Lan' house to talk to her. He thought she might have recognized him because of how she was looking at him, but when he called out her name she was completely surprised which hurt him. Upon talking with her and her brother Feng Yang Ming, he found that she was playing as a tyranny in Second Life and would not reveal her identity. He then told her when he left that he might come to her class sometime to see her professor (Ming Gui Wen aka Gui). When she said she would ask her brother to save him a seat he told her that he would rather sit next to her. The last memory was when Dark Phantom and Odd Squad had teamed up and Prince had fallen off a cliff. When Wicked approached and told Prince that it was him Prince used his nickname for Zhuo. Wicked then realized that Prince was Feng Xiao Lan. Just then, Gui came running up. Wicked became furious with him for allowing Feng Lan to get hurt. He picked Prince up and glared at Gui as he passed by him. Prince then asked Wicked not to tell anyone. He said he would not, especially not to Gui because he did not feel that he deserved to be with Feng Lan. The arc ends with Wicked promising to protect Feng Lan. Eastern Continent arc During this arc, Wicked relayed messages from Prince to the other members of Odd Squad since he knew who Prince was in real life. He also took great satisfaction in knowing that he could contact Prince whenever he wished and Gui did not have any way to communicate with him. Infinite City Invasion arc Being one of the generals of the army, Wicked helped direct the troops during the invasion. He also reported things to Nan Gong Zui and asked what they should do. Once Prince arrived, Wicked went to the front lines and helped defeat the enemy players. Rock & Roll Concert arc Soon after the invasion ended, Prince needed to win back Ice Phoenix to his side. He kissed her and at Lolidragon's suggestion made it into a French kiss which caused Ice Phoenix to melt. It also caused the other three who liked him (Fair Sky, Wicked and Gui) to turn into statues. He then went over and kissed Fair Sky, but while he thought about kissing Gui, Wicked stopped him which caused the two of them to get into a fight. A little bit later, it was decided that Prince would form a band and perform to make more money for the city. Wicked offered to be in the band since he could play the flute. He was also put in charge of the choreography (which he could be seen practicing in the lab in real life). For the rest of the tour, Wicked performed with the band doing a number of slower songs with Gui and he endured many of the hardships of being in the band (fans breaking into their rooms, eating only roasted meat, occasionally sleeping on the flying carpet, etc.). Reputation arc Shortly after the incident with the guild masters, Nan Gong Zui became concerned by the fact that many of the Central Continent players did not accept Prince as their Lord. Wicked mentioned that it was probably due to the fact that Prince had not survived the Adventurer's Tournament and his level was not high enough among other things. Swan Beauty commented that Prince's reputation was not good enough. Yu Lian asked if his age might also be a factor since he was the youngest of the overlords. It then became the goal for all the members of Infinite City to increase Prince's reputation. Later, in an effort to boost Prince's reputation, all the top members of Infinite City including Wicked swore their allegiance to Prince and were to call him Lord. This greatly upset Prince. While he was in Infinite Inn thinking about his new position as leader, Wicked and Gui came in. Wicked told him that he did not need to bear all of the responsibilities if he did not want to. Prince asked him if that was possible. Before he could answer, Gui grabbed Prince and held him in his arms offering his shoulder to cry on. Prince caught on that Gui was trying to get him to hit him so that he would feel better. He asked Gui why he sacrificed so much for him even though he did not know who he really was. Gui responded that if his suffering could make Prince happy then it was all worth it. This caused Wicked to attack Gui. Looking at both of them, Prince wondered aloud why others always got hurt because of him. They began to follow him, but with tears in his eyes he told them he needed to be alone and then left them behind. After Doll got captured by Caelus, Wicked was among those who came to rescue Prince and company when they were being badly beaten by Caelus. Later, the creators of Second Life had released a patch that made the game more lifelike causing players to stink if they did not bathe, etc. Then Prince finally needed to use the bathroom, so he ran and found Wicked to teach him how. Afterward Wicked was mortified that he had just taught Xiao Lan how to go to the bathroom. Shortly after this, Prince was attacked by an assassin. The commotion caused the other players to come running as Prince was injured by the assassin. Even with a number of players around him, the assassin was able to get to Prince, but when she tried to attack him Wicked got in front of Prince taking the blow for him. With the combine efforts of Nan Gong, Kong Kong, Gui and Playboy, they were able to capture her. Wolf healed Prince while Doll came up and saw how beaten up he was. She summoned Bonds of Endless Torment and wrapped it around the assassin. When Prince asked the assassin why she wanted to kill him, she told him not to get too comfortable since others would be coming later. Then she killed herself to escape. Central Continent Conquest arc NPC Rebellion arc When the Suicide Team (Attack the North Team) was surrounded by monsters and Inferno grabbed Prince, Wicked grabbed onto Prince. Then Poseidon, saying it was his job, tried to deliver Prince to the Dictator of Life. They fight over who takes them to the Dictator of life and Prince and Wicked escape. Inferno eventually catches up in the form of a horse. Inferno tries to bring them to the Dictator of Life but Wicked doesn't trust him. They fight Inferno but end up being extremely overpowered. Wicked about to be burned to death activates the ND Ultimate Program taking Inferno out along with himself. Equipment Wicked wields a rapier. Powers & Abilities Attack Skills *'Continuous Attack:' Repeatedly attacking his opponent without stopping for a period of time. *'Flawless Circle of Profundity - True Blade of the Solitary Man:' *'Flawless Frenzied Blade-Dance:' *'Enigma of the Eclipse - the Sword's Lone Stranger:' Create a moon shaped circle in front of him and cause major damages when contact with his opponent or their weapon. Continuous_attack.jpg|Continuous Attack Enigma_of_the_eclipse_-_the_sword's_lone_stranger.jpg|Enigma of the Eclipse - the Sword's Lone Stranger Speed Skills *'Agile Spiral Evasion:' Able to dodge his opponents by spiral around their attacks. *'Haste:' Cast a temporary spell to increase his speed or his teammates. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:黑暗精靈 Category:戰士 Category:暗黑邪皇隊 Category:隊長 en:Wicked pl:Wicked